Announcement
by An Iconic Pen Name
Summary: Ross and Laura have a little surprise for everyone, and when they decide to tell them, who's the one to be upset? AU.


**Okay, this idea was kinda just brought out on Twitter, and I just had to write it. I'm pretty sure Emily helped give me the idea, but I could be wrong, so, I'm sorry if I am. 3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Giggling between two 19-year-olds could be heard from down the hallway. The laughter abruptly stopped and the classic smacking of lips could now be identified, as well as a soft thump, indicating they fell on the couch.

"Ross!" the joyful voice rang out before lips covered origin of the sound once again. A soft mewl escaped from the petite actress, who we all know and love as Laura Marano.

Soft hands cupped themselves around the stubbled cheeks of the one and only Ross Lynch. As Laura swirled her small, moist tongue around his in a battle of dominance. She tangled her legs around his, so the laying position they were in felt more comfortable for her.

Moments later, Ross pulled away from their passionate lip lock, his chest heaving from lack of air. "I love you so much." he whispered in her ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in a loving embrace.

"I can't wait to tell everyone. I want everyone to know that I'm the father of the most amazing thing in the world," he confessed, a wide grin on his lips.

Laura's heart melted, a widespread smile on her features as well.

Two small, delicate hands were resting protectively on the small bulge of a bump on Laura's stomach. They had been rest there nearly all day during the table read, and she was surprise nobody had noticed. Then again, it took a trained eye or someone who was exposed to it, to see it. She glanced at Ross and smiled at him.

"Oh love, you are going to be a great father," she stated, nudging her nose with his. Ross chuckled and just rested his forehead against hers.

* * *

The young couple emerged from their little den of safety, with their differently sized hands intertwined. Laura's other hand rested on her tummy, as if it seemed completely natural for it to always be there. Ross took this moment and crouched down to her waist height. He gave the small bump a light peck, rubbing it soothingly with his other hand that wasn't still holding Laura's.

"Daddy is always gonna love you and always take care of you, my little munchkin." he whispered affectionately to the son or daughter that was growing in the love of his life's belly. Laura grinned down at him, before glancing up at the corner.

"Come on, love. It's time." she said, bringing him back to her eye level. "I love you." she stated, giving him a peck on the nose. Ross just smiled and tugged on her hand, and led them out to where everyone was.

"Hey..uh...guys. We have something to tell you."

"It was a surprise." Laura said in a rush. "We weren't expecting it right now. But we're fine with it, and really happy. We wanted it to happen. Maybe not at 19, but trust me we wanted it."

"And we're more than blessed, to know that it's actually happening." Ross added, standing behind Laura and proceeding to arm his arms around her waist. She fit snugly in his embrace, her head resting back on his chest.

His hands moved slowly and confidently across her stomach, her body familiar to him as his own. The tension in her muscles began to uncoil as he worked his soothing magic with feathery touches that made her enter a serene world.

Raini took this moment to blurt out, since obviously nobody else was, "You're pregnant?

Their faces flushed as they nodded, anticipating their reactions. Laura just in general, was glowing. Her smile was bright, showcasing her straight teeth. Her skin gave off a radiant shimmer, and her hair trickled down like a caramel chocolate waterfall.

"You guys are lucky this is the final episode." Kevin said in a joking manner, causing everybody to laugh and most of the tension in the room to go away.

Well most of it anyways...

Damiano, Laura's dad still hadn't smiled once since his daughter and Ross entered the room.

Now he had no problem with Ross and Laura dating. No, he loved Ross. But he knew something like this would happen in due time.

As Damiano was about to outburst, a loud squeal of excitement came from most of the girls, the loudest being Rydel.

"This is going to be absolutely amazing! I'm going to be an aunt!" she exclaimed as she ran up to Laura, hugging her in a warm bear hug.

Laura pulled back from the embrace and thanked her, before glancing at her father. He wasn't happy, and you could tell.

"Daddy..?" she murmured, stepping up to him, her painfully adorable face showing vulnerability.

"Why?" he asked his voice firm, yet quiet. "Why?"

"Why?" Laura questioned, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

He sighed, getting up from his chair and walking to the other side of the room. He stood there facing the wall, back to everyone trying to calm down before he blew up.

She quickly paced over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Damiano just shrugged it off, his shoulders beginning to shake.

"Daddy, please." her voice began to tremble, fearing that her father didn't approve his own unborn grandchild.

"'Don't daddy' please me, Laura. You're only 19!" he exclaimed, his face turning red. "Dio mio," he muttered, running a hand through his waning grey hair.

"You still have your whole career ahead of you, and you decide to jump into bed with him," he glowered at Ross for moment, "And get pregnant!"

"Are you wanting to ruin everything you've worked for?" he choked out, his hands resting on her shoulders, with a vice grip.

Laura closed her eyes, hoping to rid the tears that were forming. She turned to look at Ross, only to see him looking at his feet, his face completely filled with guilt.

She didn't know what to think. The whole room was silent.

She didn't want Ross feeling guilty. They wanted this. Maybe not now, but they did want it completely.

Her father, her own _damn_ father was disappointed in her. Or was he more mad at Ross?

Damiano just shook his head at the two, sighing deeply.

Ross took this moment to finally come to his senses, and walked up to the two.

"Mr. Marano, I know that you may be _extremely_ angry with me, but please, don't be mad at Laura." he glanced back at her, giving her a small smile. He turned back to her father, his face calm with seriousness.

"I love your daughter. I love her _so damn much_, I can't put it into words. Every moment I see her, she takes my breathe away. She makes my heart skip beats." he stopped for a moment, taking in a deep breath.

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with her." he stated, looking Damiano straight in the eye.

A gasp escaped out of Laura's lips, her hand immediately going to her mouth as Ross proceeded to bend down to one knee, pulling a red and yes, yellow, velvet box from his pocket.

"Laura Marie Marano, the love of my life, will you please give me the honor of taking your hand in marriage?" he pleaded, his voice shaking with nervousness. He hoped to God, that she would say yes.

She felt like she couldn't breathe. Here her father is, completely pissed off, and Ross of course chooses _now_ to propose.

If anything that Ross Shor Lynch boy, was not one to be known for good timing.

Laura just, in other words, face-palmed as she turned to her father. She grabbed his hand, and placed his palm onto her stomach. "Do you feel it?" she murmured, as her and Ross's unborn child kicked.

Damiano's hand jerked back, his face ridden with emotion. "I...honey...I'm so sorry…" he whispered, tears threatening to fall.

"Ti amo, mia figlia." he mumbled into her ear, giving his youngest daughter a loving kiss on the forehead.

Now, turning to Ross, despite his ill minded thinking, she replied, "_You idiot_, of course I say yes."

Ross grinned and pulled her into a tight embrace. He quickly planted a daft kiss on her lips, cupping her face in his hands. Once he pulled back, he took her left hand, and slid the beautiful ring on her finger.

So I'm gonna be the best man at the wedding right?" Calum asked elbowing Ross in the stomach, releasing ever last bit of tension from the room.

* * *

"And for the _final _time ever the cast of Austin & Ally!" the announcer said as the whole cast grabbed hands for their final bow, for the show ever.

Laura looked at Ross right beside her, and nodded telling him it's time. Ross took a deep breath, and looked out into the crowd. He smiled at all their fans.

Their fans and shippers had been there for _everything_, and this would just be another thing.

They had been through their friendship, through the never ending it seemed Teen Beach Movie promotion, and through their actual romantic relationship. They just hoped their fans and shippers would be supportive of them through this.

Ross went up to Ezra, and the announcer gladly handed him the microphone. "Congrats man." Ezra murmured quietly to him. Ross grinned and nodded at him, chuckling.

Returning back to Laura's side, and took one of her hands in his. "So, everyone, we have a big announcement to make. And we hope that you are just as excited as we are." He handed the microphone to Laura, as his smile brightened even more.

"It was definitely a surprise but," she smiled up at Ross before going back to the audience, "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed.

As choruses of cheers erupted from the audience, and squeals of the fangirls, the couple broke out into grins. "And since you guys have been with us through practically every step, we wanted to thank each and every one of you personally." Ross said into the microphone, holding Laura close to him. "And not only do we have a baby coming, we're engaged!" Laura exclaimed, holding up her left hand. The ring shone beautifully, glinting off the light.

* * *

As the new engaged couple sat on the back porch of Laura's house, Laura's mini iPad in hand, they scrolled through tweets. Most of them congratulating them on the announcement of the pregnancy and their engagement. Some were a bit rude, but they ignored those, knowing they weren't true.

Hand smoothing through her hair, he turned his head just slightly and slanted her mouth across hers. Smooth, warm lips met in a tender kiss that soon quickened into a passion filled embrace. Placing her into his lap, his arms wrapped tight around her; corded muscle banding around her body.

Dragging her fingers through his hair, she met his furiously reaching mouth with her own, panting thickly. As his face buried in her neck, he gave little pecks before going back to her lips.

"Mmm...I love you," Ross murmured against her lips, his voice hoarse and deep with truth. As his large warm hand enveloped her stomach, he repeated the same sentiment to their unborn child, and Laura felt her chest bloom with warm.

'How did I get so lucky?' she wondered. Through all this, all that had happened, all that they'd face, their lives were finally coming together in the most incredible way.

"We love you, too," she replied against his ear, closing her eyes just holding him a moment. It was just the two of them now, but soon it would be three, and she _couldn't_ wait.

* * *

**And bam. Finished. :D I want to thank Emily, also known as em_ausllyraura on Twitter and Auslly-and-Raura-Loverr here on FanFiction, for helping me write this! It's my first ever T-Rated story, so I'm nervous about it.**

**Check me out on twitter, at the moment I'm at Christmassir21, but 12/5/13 I'll be changing it back to whateversir21 :)**

**Love y'all. 3**


End file.
